coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7294 (15th March 2010)
Plot Peter's worried sick about Simon. The police assure him they're doing everything they can to find Simon and that he and Leanne would be best to go home. Rita returns from her cruise. Norris is thrilled to have her back. Molly faints in the Corner Shop. Sunita escorts her to the Medical Centre. Gail tells Tina she intends to go to Joe's funeral. Tina remains hostile. Nick has a meeting with Carla and agrees to buy Tony's share of Underworld. The factory girls wonder what's going on. Joe's funeral takes place. Tina's overwrought and runs from the church. Jason follows her and tries to calm her down. Molly arrives back from hospital in a state of shock. She tries to talk to Kevin but he makes it clear he wants nothing to do with her. Whilst Kevin's back is turned, Molly leaves an envelope addressed to him on a car windscreen. Gail addresses the congregation and tells them how much Joe meant to her. Tina goes ballistic and accuses her of lying and covering up the circumstances surrounding Joe's death. The vicar tries to calm things down. Simon returns home having found his way from Blackpool. Leanne's thrilled and Peter cries tears of relief as he hugs his son. Kevin opens the envelope from Molly to find a baby-scan photo. Kevin's stunned. Tina phones the police and reports Gail for covering up Joe's death. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Vicar - Kate Wood Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Unnamed hotel in Blackpool - Guest bedroom Notes *First appearance of Rita Sullivan since 2nd October 2009, as Barbara Knox left due to an undisclosed illness. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Molly starts feeling ill, Dev asks Sunita to take her to the medical centre; Tina struggles to retain her composure at Joe's funeral; and Nick's meeting with Carla prompts more gossip. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,860,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes